Kamen Rider Neo Decade: Anime Version
by lokey478
Summary: Accepting the offer of the mysterious White Wizard Naruto now travels various world with the Imagin eliminating anomalies that have upset the fabric of those worlds. Hiatus for he moment.
1. Start of the Journey

Alright to get things out of the way, the powers for the story come from Kamen Rider or more specifically the Rider powers that Naruto has will come from decade but other character forms will also appear and by that I mean only their form will appear and not the actual character.

Beta'd by the awesome Toa Solaric.

Chp 01 Accepting the mysterious person's request

Naruto sat in darkness as he pondered everything that had happened to him so far, Sasuke in his delusional state for power to take revenge on his brother had run away from the village in an attempt to get to Orochimaru since Orochimaru promised him power to defeat his brother so with the help of the Sound 4 who were Orochimaru's personal body guard they made their escape but were stalled thanks to the valiant efforts of two shinobi who stalled them Tsunade was able to organize a retrieval squad to go after him.

Their mission retrieve Sasuke Uchiha at all costs as long as the Uchiha was still alive when he got to Konoha then their mission would be complete, when they started off they were one big group composed of Shikamaru the team leader, Neji, Choji, Kiba and Naruto.

But as soon as they began to give chase the Sound four split off and indivdually singled out each member of the retrieval team, Neji fought against a six armed shinobi named Kidomaru, Choji fought against a shinobi that had a similar body shape to himself called Jirobo, Kiba fought against a shinobi that had two heads called Sakon and Ukon, Shikamaru took on a foul mouthed kunoichi called Tayauya and last but not least Naruto took on the leader Kimimaro.

Each of the sound 5 held their own admirably but thanks to the intervention of the sand siblings and Lee they were defeated and Naruto was able to go after Sasuke.

At the valley of the end the two met face to face, one had the determination to leave while the other had the determination to fulfill the mission neither was going to back down from this fight.

And so they clashed Sasuke had the upper hand for most of the first part of the fight before the Kyuubi pumped Naruto with a little bit of it's own chakra giving Naruto the power to overwhelm Sasuke but then Sasuke's eyes matured and then he had the upper hand in the fight nearly killing Naruto if not for the Kyuubi in an effort to save it's own skin gave Naruto even more of it's own chakra letting Naruto use his one tail chakra cloak.

In the end both shinobi were equal and finished their battle with their greatest attacks.

"Naruto!" Screamed Sasuke as he flew through the air a black Chidori in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Screamed Naruto as he sailed through the air an orange Rasengan in his hand.

Both of their attacks clashed in mid-air neither of them were willing to give up but Naruto's will was far stronger than Sasuke and he pushed his attack forward beating Sasuke who was sent flying into the opposite side where he made a small crater in the wall of the valley.

Prying Sasuke forth from the crater Naruto shakingly made his way back to the village.

[**The village**]

Various people were waiting at the village gates one of them pacing about was Tsunade who cursed herself. "Most of the people from the retrieval squad have been rushed to the hospital but Naruto isn't back yet...if he doesn't come back then I'll never forgive myself."

"Tsunade-sama look!" Screamed out Sakura who quickly ran up to the figures that just landed, Tsunade followed in suit when she saw the orange on the figure.

"Naruto!" Cried Tsunade who ran forward and caught the near unconscious figure who was covered in blood.

"Mission completed Baa-chan..." Mumbled Naruto giving her the thumbs up as well as a small smile before he fainted from exhaustion and his wounds.

Quickly rushing to the hospital she tended to Naruto's wounds before leaving him to rest before she went to check on the wounds of Sasuke and thankfully he was going to live just a couple of broken bones, nothing that wouldn't be healed after a bit of rest and healing jutsus.

Though Naruto would take a little longer before he would be ready to do his shinobi duty, Tsunade was going to check on Naruto when suddenly she found Sakura about to inject Naruto with something. "Sakura! Stop!"

Tsunade dashed forward and grabbed Sakura's arm throwing the needle out of her hand, "What do you think you're doing!"

"That demon deserves to die for what he did to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out making Tsunade toss her to the side but Sakura wasn't going to take it lying down and she was about to rush forward when the door to Naruto's room suddenly slammed open to reveal Danzo, Homura and Koharu and they were supported by some odd ANBU members.

"You will stop that right now Tsunade." Tsunade had an irritated look on her face and got right in front of the councilors.

"And what do you mean by that? This is a hospital and the last time I checked it was supposed to be a place for people to rest and not a place where people unknowingly receive an injection that could possibly kill them." Tsunade countered which was when the councilors took out a scroll and handed it over to her.

Reading through the scroll Tsunade's eyes widened when she figured out the contents. "By the power of executive order number 24 as stated in the scroll that thing will be imprisoned until the time comes for Jiraiya to place the seal on him that will make him eternally loyal to Konoha."

Tsunade dropped the scroll as the Anbu dragged Naruto away shaking him awake in the process before tossing him in a cell in Konoha's maximum security prison.

Which lead us to this moment now, Naruto sat in his cell awaiting the time when the sealing process would begin over the period of time he received many visitors. Many of whom spat at him for hiding what he truly was when Tsunade and Shizune came to visit him as he hid in the corner.

"So you've come to spit on me for being a demon as well?" Naruto asked in an emotionless voice.

"No Naruto I've come to apologize for what I couldn't do for you." Tsunade answered as she knelled down by the door to his cell beckoning Naruto forward.

Naruto looked up at Tsunade with teary eyes. "I-I tried my best to get the order reversed, I even went to the Fire Daimyo but he was the one that signed the executive order for you to receive the sealing. I-I'm sorry Naruto I really tried my best..."

"Y-You don't need to apologize Baa-chan I know you tried your best but maybe this is to be..."

"Don't say that Naruto after all you've done for this village you deserve more, I won't be here when the sealing happens Naruto after what this village is going to do to you I can't stand being here anymore so I've decided to give up the position. This village has fallen far from the days when my grandfather was Hokage." Those were Tsunade's final words before she left while Shizune stayed behind.

"Well looks like your finally going to get what you deserve right demon?" Shizune stated venomously.

"All your attempts to get this village to recognize you for being 'human' have gone to waste and rightfully so after what you've done you don't deserve that title. Thankfully the Sandaime's plan is going to work regardless you will be a loyal servant for the village from now on." Naruto had a shocked look on his face when she brought up the third Hokage.

"Oh did you really think that the third Hokage actually cared about you? Why should he after all you did cause the death of his wife, the fourth Hokage and countless others, the village was never going to accept you for what you were. That kind grandfather image that he put up was so that he could trick you into working hard for the village." Naruto's mind shattered and his trust in the Sandaime broke.

"Oh and here's another piece of information for you, Jiraiya is actually your godfather-"

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"He was supposed to take care of you after your parents passed but since you killed his precious student the fourth he decided to throw you to the wolves while he was out there for 12 years having fun." Laughed out Shizune while Naruto backed away and slumped to the ground.

"Y-Your lying..."

"Am I or perhaps I should put the final nail in the coffin." Shizune came up closer to the door and whispered. "The Fourth Hokage was your father and it was his plan for us to take 'care' of you to ensure that you would become the ultimate weapon for us." That was the final stroke for Naruto as he slumped to the ground his mind a complete mess while Shizune walked away laughing.

[**Hours later**]

Naruto woke up to the healing presence of a strange being that wore a white cloak that had some gold lining along with a hood and his face was an orange faceplate with silver lines going along it. "Ah so it seems that you are awake now."

"W-Who are you? You're not a Shinobi." Naruto stated making the being laugh.

"No I am no shinobi in fact I am a far more powerful being but you may call me the White Wizard, and I have come to give you an offer."

"I-I'm listening." answered Naruto as he picked himself up and listened to the White Wizards offer.

The White Wizard opened his hands showing various orb like things. "Your world is just one of the many in the Multi-verse but among the various worlds there have been problems threatening them so my offer is that you take up the mantle of a Kamen Rider and go to these world fixing them and returning them to their original state."

"A K-Kamen R-Rider?"

"Yes the Kamen Riders are heroes from other worlds in which they fought against various monsters to protect their world from but now these strange anomalies have appeared in other worlds and are threatening their very fabric so I am asking for your help in saving these worlds from destruction so what say you?"

"I-I don't know." Answered Naruto.

"There is nothing to be gained by remaining here so why should there be no reason to stay is there?" Questioned the White Wizard.

"But there is I want to find out everything about myself and if these people are telling the truth." The White Wizard entered a thinking pose before finally snapping his fingers.

"I assure you these people are telling you the truth but if you're not going to believe me then perhaps you need a glimpse of other worlds where events happen in a similar vein." The White Wizard put his hand on the top of Naruto's head and showed him worlds where he was killed immediately killed after returning from retrieving Sasuke, worlds where he was betrayed by Shinobi forces from a distant future after defeating Madara and a strange masked man, worlds where he was tortured by the people of Konoha and then there were also world where he saw himself sacrificing much for the village's before realizing that it was never enough for the village.

"Enough!" Screamed Naruto before he pried the White Wizards hand off of his head falling to the ground sobbing.

"So do you see Naruto out there are world in which similar things happen to you and while there are worlds where such things do not happen they are far and few in between. So will you accept my offer and become a Kamen Rider to save worlds where these acts of betrayal will not happen?"

"I-I don't know!" Cried Naruto as he hugged himself the toll of those memories taking their effects.

"Very well then, I will leave you to contemplate the few choices laid before you but know that if you were to accept my offer you may never return to this world so you will leave behind the few people that you hold dear to you but if you were to accept my request you will also gain much more from your travels. If you accept my offer just say so." The White Wizard stated before he disappeared leaving Naruto alone in his cell to contemplate the few choices laid before him. Take the offer of the White Wizard but lose all chance to find out the truth or he could refuse the offer of the White Wizard and have the chance to find out the truth but also risk the chance of falling into Konoha's plan.

[**Later at night with Naruto**]

He woke up and saw that he was in his mindscape. "Ah it seems that my summons for you worked."

"What do you want Kyuubi?" Snapped Naruto.

"Ah perhaps you will treat me better when I show you this little piece of work to affirm your suspicion that there is no truth to seek out." A tendril from the Kyuubi's form went out and touched the middle of Naruto's forehead which blinded him.

When the light faded Naruto saw himself standing in the Hokage's office and it looked as though Jiraiya and the third Hokage were having a conversation. "So Jiraiya do you understand the plan?"

"Sure sensei just stay away from the village so that you can instill those 'morals' into him right?" The Sandaime nodded making Jiraiya laugh out loud.

"And what about Tsunade? Wasn't she supposed to be that things godmother?"

"Yes but thanks to Shizune she'll never know about it." The Sandaime replied getting up. "Now then if that is all then I need to go and get a council meeting to ensure that everyone knows what to do."

"Alright then I'll see you later sensei." Jiraiya replied before he jumped out the window and made his way to parts unknown while the Sandaime came up to baby Naruto and looked down at him hatefully.

"My plan should not fail you will be Konoha's loyal weapon and if for any reason it does fail then I will ensure that there is a backup plan put just in case."

The memories continued to flash through, it showed the Sandaime telling the civilian council what they should do to Naruto such as stunt him before it shifted to the clan heads who were told to keep their children away from Naruto so as to give him the chance to set up a connection to Naruto.

In this single moment Naruto knew that there was no truth to find out his entire life had been a lie and it wasn't worth it to stay behind at all which was when the Kyuubi reappeared. "So does this shake your faith in this place?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but do you have any memories of my parents?"

"Unfortunately I don't so I cannot show you anything about the fourth but I will show you a memory of your mother." Another Tendril from the Kyuubi went and touched Naruto's forehead.

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw darkness and nothing more but he could hear a voice. "Don't worry Naruto nothing will happen to you Kaa-san will protect you."

Even though Naruto couldn't see his mother's face, hearing her voice talk to what he supposed was an unborn Naruto made a single line of tears fall down his face.

[**Timeskip**]

Naruto was now kneeling in the middle of the Arena in the center of Konoha which was packed with people all trying to squeeze into the arena all of them wanting to see the demon bow before them.

The Konoha 11 looked down at the arena, most of them were smiling some of them like Shikamaru just didn't care so long as the village was able to stay on top then they would do anything to maintain their position.

Danzo stood in the announcers seat and announced out loud. "People of Konoha today we stand here ready to brand the demon with a mark that will make him loyal to us no longer will we have to fear the demon coming free for from this day forth the demon will follow our every command. Jiraiya please place the seal upon the demon!"

Jiraiya bowed walking forth with the seal prepared to place it upon Naruto. "So I bet your really pleased with yourself right?"

"What do you mean?" Faked Jiraiya.

"Maybe you should search your soul to find the answer Godfather!" Naruto received a slap to the face from Jiraiya who promptly picked up Naruto and held him in the air.

"You don't know what I lost the day that you were born, everything that I've gone through is just a fraction of what you will experience after this day. Any last words?"

"Yes, White Wizard I accept!" Yelled out Naruto and just as Jiraiya's palm almost touched Naruto's chest the White Wizard appeared and stopped Jiraiya's hand.

Wagging his finger the White Wizard easily pried Jiraiya's hand off of Naruto dropping said person to the ground and threw Jiraiya to the far side of the wall, kneeling down the White Wizard pried the cuffs off of Naruto. "Are you alright Naruto?"

"Yeah but how are we going to get out of here?" Naruto asked massaging his wrists and standing up ready to fight next to the White Wizard.

"Don't worry about it if my calculations are right then it should be here any moment but in any case ready yourself, here they come!" The White Wizard dodged a counter attack from Jiraiya who screamed out in anger at the fact that their plan was failing right before their eyes.

As for Naruto he created clones who all fought against shinobi who charged against him and the White Wizard allowing the White Wizard to handle the tougher opponents.

Suddenly there was a horn calling out and the White Wizard twisted Jiraiya's arm giving the White Wizard the chance to throw Naruto a pass, Naruto caught it and looked at it mysteriously. "Naruto hold on to the pass! You'll be needing it!"

Suddenly from the air a train appeared and made its way down to ground level where it blocked other shinobi from getting to Naruto, suddenly the door to one of the carriages hissed open to reveal a red oni. "Oi Gaki you coming aboard or what?"

Naruto nodded his head and boarded the train. "Wait what about the White Wizard?"

"Eh he can handle himself the red oni replied as the door to the carriage hissed closed and the red oni led him into what looked like a carriage where people ate, inside the carriage were 5 more beings each of them colored differently there was a blue one, green one, purple one, white one and a yellow one as well. And there also a lady making coffee for them.

"Ah so you must be the one who accept the role of being the new Kamen rider right?" The blue one asked making Naruto nod his head.

"Right where are our manners you can call me Urataros." Urataros spoke in a voice that was very suave.

"I am Kintaros! I hope you don't make girls cry." Kintaros spoke in a kinda gruff voice and added a neck crack when he finished.

"I am Ryutaros, lets have fun!" Ryutaros spoke in a very childish manner before he returned to his drawing.

"I am Deneb pleased to meet you." Deneb spoke in a polite manner and handed Naruto a candy that had Deneb's face on it.

"I am Naomi caretaker of the Den-liner."

"And I am Sieg." Sieg spoke in a very regal manner before returning to his drink.

"Oi Tori-yaro! Don't forget about me I am Momotaros." Momotaros spoke in a hot-blooded manner before he took a seat. "Well sit down and don't worry the White Wizard is going to be alright."

Naruto went to check outside the window and saw that they were not traveling through the Elemental Nations anymore instead the exterior was now a sandy plain while the sky was filled with multiple colors. "Wow what is this train?"

"This is the Den-liner." The White Wizard stated appearing out of nowhere seated in one of the seats.

"White Wizard you're alright!" The White Wizard nodded. "What about Konoha?"

"Well let's just say that they won't bother us anymore."

[**Flashback**]

Around the White Wizard laid the unconscious bodies of various shinobi's, Danzo along with more shinobi surrounded the White Wizard while the councilors ordered more shinobi to surround him."Well looks like it's time to go though before I go-"

The White Wizard equipped a ring on his finger and held it in front of his rider belt which cried out. "Explosion!"

A seal formed in front of him and the White Wizard stuck his hand through the seal making explosions appear sending the shinobi scrambling while the place where the councilors were blew up sending the councilors inside flying out.

Waving good bye the White Wizard suddenly disappeared.

[**End flashback**]

"Now then Naruto there are many things to explain but first I believe you need to know about the train."

"Now this train is the Den-liner, Momotaros, Urataros and the rest of them are called Imagin on your journey they will be your companions as you clear the worlds of the anomalies." The White Wizard now took out a suitcase and slide it over to Naruto.

"Go on Naruto open it you'll need this to fight the anomaly." Naruto nodded and opened the case.

The case held two weird devices, "The bigger object is the Decadriver and the other one is the Ride Booker. Open up the Ride booker Naruto."

Naruto did and it revealed a couple of cards."Those cards are what your powers will be based on, to transform simply insert the Decade card when the Decadriver is on your person and yell out henshin and you will become Kamen Rider Decade."

The White Wizard suddenly stood up, "Now let us begin your training right Imagin?"

"Yeah!" Most of them cheered.

[**Timeskip**]

As time passed the White Wizard trained Naruto in the use of his Decade powers while also training in the use of the Imagin who agreed to lend their powers when needed, he learned that there were more cards that Decade could use though most of them were lost in some accident and if he found them then he should be sure to collect them. Also the Den-pass that he received would allow him to perfectly blend into the world that he visited.

He also built a sort of friendship with the Imagin his favorite being Deneb but everyone was also fun to be around. Soon the time came and the White Wizard left Naruto and the Imagin to deal with other things allowing them to finally travel to other worlds and hunt down the anomalies.

"Whew when are we going to get there?" Asked a 15 going to 16 Naruto as he lounged about the cafe carriage.

"Soon now stop complaining Naruto!" Momotaros yelled out.

"I know I know just joking!" Laughed Naruto when the train suddenly lurched to a stop and a robotic voice spoke out.

"We have arrived at the first anomaly." Naruto grinned and stood up.

"Hehehe looks like it's time to shine!" He was about to go when suddenly all of the Imagin grabbed him.

"And just where do you think you're going looking like that?" They said in unison.

"Um going to go after the anomaly why?" Naruto asked suddenly receiving a knock on the top of his head.

"Baka!" Yelled out Momotaros. "Don't tell me that you're going out there looking like a color blind idiot right?"

"Senpai is right Naruto, you can't go out looking like that so let's get busy." The Imagin grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the living space carriage.

"Fun time fun time." Cried out Ryutaros.

"Remember Naruto don't cry!" Kintaros said.

Time quickly passed and Naomi decided to judge the various outfits that the Imagin gave to Naruto. For Momotaros it was a bad boy look with red shirt, Urataros decided to go with something more along the lines of a suit with blue as the main color, Kintaros went with dressing Naruto in a traditional Japanese outfit that had yellow, Ryutaros went along the lines of a hip-hop dancer, Deneb went along with a simple outfit and last but not least Sieg just added a white feathery muffler to Naruto's jumpsuit.

"Stop!" Demanded Naomi as she grabbed Naruto along with all the outfits that the Imagin dressed Naruto in before locking the door to the clothes carriage.

The Imagin pressed their ears against the door to hear Naruto crying out in pain about needles poking him in the wrong spot, telling her not to come closer to him and upon hearing this Momotaros broke out in laughter soon enough the doors opened and out stepped Naomi with her arms wide open. "Introducing the new Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto stepped out and his hair was now swept in all directions, he had earphones around his neck that could be easily placed on, he had a gray-blue gakuran with only one button in place, under it was a yellow shirt, he also had pants in similar color to his gakuran, he also wore a pair of tennis shoes with green, red and white tones and last but not least Naruto's whisker marks were also missing thanks to some really good makeup. (Just imagine Izayoi from Mondaiji with blue eyes.)

All of the Imagin's walked around Naruto once before giving thumbs up. "WE approve!"

"Now you can go and find the anomaly good luck and remember just touch a door while holding onto the pass to get back here." Naomi cried out.

Naruto laughed and exited the train through a door and stepped out into the new world.

[**In the new world**]

Alarms were blaring on a ship. "Commander we have a strange energy signature and it has already arrived on the outskirts of the city! AST has been sent to investigate the strange energy signature."

A red haired girls with a lollipop in her mouth went. "Tsk a spirit has never appeared so sudden... could this be a new kind of spirit...Our plan isn't even ready yet, Kyouhei make sure to get footage of this spirit."

"Hai!"

[**On the ground**]

Naruto stepped out and it appeared as though he walked through a wooden door that was left on the ground. "Wow this place doesn't look very different from the forest in the elemental nations. Wonder if anything else is different?"

Suddenly Naruto's ear picked up something and he had to jump back out of the way. "Oh well it looks like things are out to kill me here as well."

Dodging whatever was being thrown at him Naruto made it out of the forest and found himself surrounded by girls wearing suits of armors but what caught his attention was the white haired girl holding a smoking rifle. "Spirit sighted."

Naruto raised his arms surrendering. "Alright I guess you caught me."

"Oi Origami stop it's a human!" Her black haired commander got said girl to lower her rifle making Naruto raise an eyebrow as the girls in flying suits landed on the ground and began to scan the area searching for something.

'Well that was a great way to start our journey. Anyways where could the anomaly be...' Naruto took out his phone and was about to call the Imagin to check in when suddenly there was an energy spike on all the girls suits spiked.

"Eh he's giving off the weird energy signature that we detected moments ago. He is the spirit, open fire!" All of the girls flew into the air and trained their guns on Naruto before firing.

"Oi oi! Stop it!" Yelled out Naruto before he jumped out of the line of bullets, the girls paused to reload so Naruto took this chance to dust off his clothes.

"Damn it. I don't know what spirit in this world means but I am not a spirit I am just a passing through Kamen rider remember that!" Naruto stated as he took out the Decadriver and attached it to his hips before taking out a card from his rider booker and held it out in front of him.

"Henshin!"

And we'll end it there.

At the moment the powers that Naruto uses are from Decade while he has Imagin companions, the White Wizard that appears here is not the same one from Wizard it is just the form.

And the pairing at the moment is not what you think in fact you could say that the pairing is unique to the story. And yes he is right now in the world of Date A Live.

So leave a review with comments on how this could be improved or if you guys have questions then just leave them in the review and thanks for reading this chapter.

_Next time: __I am Kamen Rider Decade_


	2. Date A Live pt 1

_Italics-Decadriver_

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Last time

"Damn it. I don't know what spirit in this world means but I am not a spirit I am just a passing through Kamen rider remember that!" Naruto stated as he took out the Decadriver and attached it to his hips before taking out a card from his rider booker and held it out in front of him.

"Henshin!"

_[Play Preserved roses by T.M revolution and Nana Mizuki]_

_[Lyrics]_

**[Scene accompanying lyrics]**

_[Mijikai yume wo kasanete Eien ni shite yuku hana no Itsuwari ga setsunai Tojikometa inochi no Kodoku wo kimi ni sasageru Preserved Rose]_

**[The scene starts with the Decade's eyes lighting up before switching to a scene of him fighting off various monster by charging through all of them with the shadow of other riders behind him before a bright flash appears just as he strikes one of the stronger monsters from the Kamen Rider universe.]**

[_Karada no oku afureru mono wo hito to Kaete iru dake_]

**[Child Naruto is shown walking down a road before becoming the orange wearing jumpsuit Naruto he continues walking down the road transforming into the Naruto that he looks like now before he turns around and becomes Decade.]**  
_[Subete ga tsumetasugiru nante yubi wo Hodokasenaide]_

**[A shadow is walking down the same road but the person is kept in the shadow only the size of the person changes before turning around transforming into Diend.]**  
_[Hikari to yami no dochira ni te wo ireru Kowagaranai de]_

**[Both Diend and Decade now face each other a distance apart and as the silhouettes of other riders appear around them the distance between the two of them closes up until they are within arms reach.]**

_[Nozomanu asa wa Mou konai]_

**[The Konoha 11 appear, looking ready to take Naruto down before a shadow engulfs them and they become riders with a mysterious person behind them.]**

_[Azayaka dake wo kurikaeshi]_

**[Naruto is now floating around in some kind of inter-dimensional space with strange cards floating about before reaching for one.]**  
[Tsunagari owari kimi wa mata...]

**[The Image of multiple girls appear but their faces are kept in darkness.]**

_[Mijikai yume wo kasanete Eien ni shite yuku hana no]_

**[Naruto transforms into Decade to fight off the beetle undead before the still image of Naruto as Fourze, Wizard, W and OOO appear behind him each of them fighting something.]**  
_[Itsuwari ga setsunaku Kobamu sekai wo kizutsukeru]_

**[The Imagin each take control of Naruto transforming into their respective forms each performing their full charge.]**  
_[Negau nara misaseru]_

**[The White Wizard appears fighting the mysterious person that appeared alongside the Konoha 11.]**  
_[Dakara tooku kienaide]_

**[The girls hidden in shadow run after Naruto but just cannot catch him.]**  
_[Kimi ga miru ashita no Atarashii ibuki wo Nobashita ude ni mukaeru hanasanai]_

**[Naruto performs his final attack destroying all monsters before him and jumping back he lands on the Den-liner to travel off to their next destination.]**  
Chp 02 I am Kamen Rider Decade

"Henshin!" cried out Naruto before he placed the card into the Decadriver.

_"KamenRide...Decade!"_ The Decadriver cried out before Naruto closed the Decadriver and mirages of different beings appeared, they slowly shifted to one similar being that went towards Naruto covering him in the beings form and 7 cards appeared in the air, those flew towards Naruto's head and embedded themselves there with the tip of the middle one glowing bringing color to his entire form.

"Sa~now it's fighting time." Naruto grabbed the Ride booker from his belt and it transformed into it's gun mode and he opened fire upon the girls who returned fire.

"Command it seems as though the spirit has switched forms." Their black haired commander reported. "Can we use heavy ordinance to take the target down?"

"No hold heavy ordinance for the moment the spirit does not seem all that interested in causing destruction at the moment."

Naruto dodged fire from the girls and fired back but there were quite a few of them as who surrounded him. "Damn looks like I'll have to use it now."

Naruto drew a cards out of the Rider booker and slid it into the Decadriver before closing it. _"AttackRide Blast."_

Turning his gun on the girls Naruto's rider booker suddenly fired a stream of bullets at them, making the girls use their shields to block off the stream of fire from him, Origami not fazed by his attack drew her sword and charged at Naruto who switched his rider booker to its blade form to block Origami's strike.

'Hmm interesting it seems as though his blade is able to block mine even though it is metal...' Naruto pushed her sword off of him and slashed but Origami's jets kicked in pulling her backwards evading Naruto's strike.

However before Naruto could follow up on his attack alarms from the nearby city blared making the girls in armor look in it's direction and cursed. "Damn it! Everyone get to the city now it's a space quake."

The girls nodded and left Naruto in the fields alone. "Well now what was that about? And what is a space quake?"

'Naruto you idiot! If it seems strange then go investigate it! For all we know it could be the anomaly.' Momotaros screamed while he stomped his feet in the den-liner.

Making Naruto nod, 'Fine fine I'm on my way.'

**[At the epic center of the spacequake]**

The various members of AST were laid about on the ground most of them were injured and unconscious but Origami was still standing facing the strange lady that wore a purple dress and wielded a very strange sword around her were some roach like creatures.

Naruto appeared on a building ledge and looked down. 'Hey everyone those roaches...could they be the link to the anomaly?'

'It is possible Naruto. Wait look!' Naruto focused on the blade that the girls was holding and she noticed that more roach creatures were appearing in close proximity to it.

'Yeah I can see it, the blade is causing the roaches to appear looks like we'll have to get rid of the sword.' Naruto drew the ride booker and jumped down onto the field rushing through the hurt AST members and arrived next to the white haired girl.

"Hey there saw that you could use some help, call me Naruto." Origami and her commander looked at Naruto, deciding to trust him.

"Very well then I am Kusakabe and she is Origami." Naruto nodded. "And how do you propose to take care of this threat?"

"Details?" Asked Naruto as he dodged on of the roaches and slashed at it's back destroying the creature but making another one appear by the ladies side as if destroying the creature did nothing.

"This spirit has been appearing for the last few times and each time she did these roach creatures appeared alongside her their easy to destroy but whenever she is around they just keep appearing thankfully none of those roaches managed to escape the area!" Kusakabe yelled out shooting two roaches in the process.

"I see." Replied Naruto. 'So the blade?'

'The blade.' The Imagin flatly replied.

"Alright Kusakabe-san! Origami-san I think I know how to stop the creatures from appearing. Get the attention of the roaches, by that I mean don't destroy them just hold their attention and I'll take care of the rest." Both ladies bite their lips before nodding and drawing the attention of the roaches onto themselves.

Naruto stepped forward to face the mysterious girl. "Can I ask you to surrender that sword? If so then we can all go home safe and sound."

Suddenly the girl laughed out but it wasn't a human laugh. "So you are the new Decade huh? I am afraid to say but this body is too good to leave the destruction and chaos that I cause with it is so exhilarating!"

"Alright then you leave me no choice." Naruto took out a card and placed it into the Decadriver.

"_Attack ride Slash!_" Naruto dashed forward and met the girl in the middle with the force of the impact throwing back debris in all direction however the girl seemed slightly stronger and began to push Naruto back but Naruto managed to counter and pushed the enormous blade off of himself before slashing across the girl's chest.

However that did nothing except get her to laugh. "This is why I have taken control of this body! She is very much impervious to your attacks so unless you destroy the link that I have to her you won't destroy me!"

Naruto gripped his blade tight and looked at the girl's eyes inside he could see her crying out for help. "You bastard...I'll definitely win this fight and release her!"

"Try it!" she proclaimed before charging at Naruto who rolled through the slash turned around and slashed upwards however like before it just grazed the shield around the girls body. Cursing he brought his blade about and aimed for her wrist upon seeing this the girl pulled her hand backwards.

'I see!' Sensing that the girls wrist was her weak point Naruto began to focus most of his attacks on that small part of her hand but with the size of her blade it made it difficult just to hit her wrist so he decided to try something else.

Drawing a card out of the ride booker Naruto inserted it into the decadriver making it call out. _"KamenRide...Wizard!"_

A seal composed of red lines appeared in front of Naruto _"Flame-please heat heat heat heat heat!"_ and he ran through it transforming into kamen rider Wizard flame style, drawing another card he inserted it into the decadriver.

_"FormRide...Hurricane! Hurricane-please fu(Wind) fu fu fu fu!"_ A green seal appeared to the side of Naruto and it passed over his entire body transforming into Kamen rider Wizard hurricane style.

**[Play blessed wind by rider chips]**

"Now I promise that I will be your final hope!" Naruto charged at the girl and before the girl could bring her sword about to block Naruto had already passed her but his aim was off and he missed her wrist. Jumping backwards Naruto switched his sword to it's gun form firing bullets of wind in the hope that they would distract her but instead the girl batted the bullets away before dashing at Naruto who thankfully was fast enough to dodge through the numerous strikes.

So Naruto took this chance to counter attack by jumping in however the size of that girl's blade made it difficult for Naruto to get a strike through, the girl's face had a grin as she jumped into the air for and overhead strike, the hit connected with the ground sending up spikes of earth, thankfully Naruto jumped into the air and managed to blance himself on the tip of one of the spikes.

'Damn looks like this is going to be trouble so maybe I can even the playing field." Naruto inserted another card into the decadriver.

_"AttackRide bind!"_ Suddenly chains of wind appeared around the girl and wrapped themselves around her form and she tried to struggle against them but like the wind each time they were broken they just re-wrapped themselves around her form holding her in place and she tried escaping by jumping into the air however the chains followed her there and wrap themselves around her not even her attacks could stop them.

_"AttackRide Thunder!" _The decadriver called out before a green seal appeared on the ground below Naruto and he raised his sword into the air when a bolt of thunder struck the blade imbuing it with the power of thunder.

Jumping in the direction of the girl Naruto performed an over the shoulder slash hitting the hand holding onto the sword focusing all the energy he received onto that spot which got to the girl and made her drop the sword transforming it back into it's original form which was some kind of beetle like creature.

**[End song]**

'That's-'

'Yeah that's the anomaly Naruto...It took the form of that sword and controlled the girl's body.'

"So you've managed to free the girl from my control but no matter...I have absorbed enough of the girls energy to maintain a form on this planet and this place world shall soon face the threat of the Beetle undead and his army!" Naruto rushed forward to attack the beetle but it disappeared without a trace leaving only behind some cards that Naruto picked up.

"This is the sealed kamen rider Blade card..., these must be some of the attack cards belonging to Blade." mumbled Naruto before he put the card away for safe-keeping.

However before he could check on the condition of the girl that the beetle undead took control of Origami suddenly opened fire on him scoring multiple hits on his body sending Naruto stumbling back, but before Origami could follow up on her attack the mysterious girl took a stance in front of Naruto protecting him from Origami's attacks.

"The spirit is attacking! Origami back off!" Kusakabe ordered when suddenly an impact rocked the area throwing up an enormous cloud and when it finally cleared both the girl and Naruto disappeared.

"Both Targets have vanished." Origami stated monotonously before landing on the ground to help the wounded.

**[With Naruto and the girl]**

Naruto woke up in some place and massaged his limbs. "Ow maybe I should be careful the next time I encounter that girl she really does know how to shoot in places where it hurts the most."

He expected the Imagin to answer but there was none, however he did find the girl that he fought and she was looking at him with intent looking eyes. "Who are you and why did you save me?"

"Me? You can call me Naruto just Naruto and was there a reason that I needed to save you, you looked like you needed saving and besides that thing that took control of you was what I was looking for anyways so it helped me as well."

"I-I see, this is the first time that a human has protected me." Naruto raised an eyebrow and got the girl to sit next to him.

"what do you mean by that?" Asked Naruto.

"I am a spirit and we spirits come from an entirely different place than earth. For some reason we are drawn to earth but every time we arrive those humans in suits attack us."

"So then the space quakes that they mentioned are caused by you landing on earth?" The girl nodded.

"Yes that is correct."

'Ok ok think Naruto...when I arrived on earth they thought that I was a spirit so maybe I give off a similar energy signature as to them when I stepped off the Den-liner. So that could maybe mean that the energy of this dimension when mixed with the matter of earth it may have caused a destructive reaction...Hmm maybe the taros would know something about it if only I could contact them.' thought Naruto while the girl continued to stare at him.

"Well anyways thanks for helping me is there a way back to earth? I still have to take care of the thing that possessed you." The girl nodded and wrapped Naruto in a purple sphere before sending him away.

Now she was alone in her dimension she wrapped her hands around her knees. 'Naruto...he is certainly very interesting.'

**[With Naruto]**

He arrived back on earth to the blaring sounds of alarms ringing in his ears and found himself in a crater. "Oh don't tell me-" he covered his eyes with his hand. "She sent me back the way she comes to earth."

Quickly looking around he found a door and opened it with the rider pass in his hands arriving at the place where the den-liner stopped for the moment, entering the den-liner he proudly announced. "Hey guys I'm back!"

Momotaros went up to Naruto and bonked him on the head. "Where were you? We've tried contacting you for a while now but you didn't answer."

"Yeah well the girl that rescued me from those other girls brought me to her dimension anyways we're going off track I found more cards so these are somehow related to the beetle undead and we'll need to track it down before it causes any more destruction to this world."

"You were with that girl?" Urataros asked.

"Yeah she is a being called a spirit why?"

"Oh nothing except that she was really pretty." Noted Urataros while Naruto blushed.

"I-I didn't notice, not when she was trying to kill me."

"Oh~" Urataros had a glimmer in his eyes. "So you didn't notice her beautiful long dark purple hair or her beautiful bright purple eyes, the way her dress shows off her cleavage. All in all she is an impossibly beautiful girl!"

"That is right." Affirmed Sieg standing up and taking long strides over to the group. "That girl was truly beautiful for her long dress just screams princess even if she is not human she is deserving of that title for her appearance alone."

Sieg stepped out of the way as a blushing Naruto tackled Urataros and began to give him a noogie even though such a thing wouldn't work on said person while Ryutaros cheered Naruto on.

"Hey stop fighting everyone!" Begged Deneb while Naomi looked on amusingly.

"Oi oi everyone stop!" Momotaros yelled out angrily, making everyone stop in their tracks except for Kintaros who was still nodding away in his sleep. "I believe that our topic has gone off hand now back to the actual topic where do we find the beetle undead?"

Everyone gathered themselves in a circle and began to discuss it whispers being sent back and forth between them.

"Hmm didn't the beetle undead say that he wanted to take over the world?" Naruto nodded to Urutaros's statement. "So all we need to do is just wait for the beetle undead to make his move then Naruto just needs to defeat it and then we can move on to the next anomaly."

"All right, but what can I do while we wait? Aside from talking about the spirit and me going out to defeat the minions of the beetle undead." Suddenly the rider pass glowed making Naruto take it out and flip it open. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

**[Raizen high school]**

It had been a few days since the last space quake and life was returning back to normal for the students of Raizen high school. At the moment students were in their home room waiting for their teacher to come in and this included Tobiichi Origami who was ready and waiting while also paying attention to a blue haired teen.

His name was Shido Itsuka and he was your every day person and when the space quake happened a few days ago he got really worried about his little sister since they had agreed to meet at a restaurant however she never appeared and he feared the worst thankfully she was alright however he was brought of his thoughts by the appearance of his teacher.

"Everyone welcome back and I am glad to see that everyone is alright, now we have a big announcement today we have a new transfer student. Come in and introduce yourself." The door slid open and Naruto stepped in carrying his bag.

"Hey there you guys can call me Naruto just Naruto, and sorry about my uniform sensei. I didn't get the chance to buy it yet." Commented Naruto sheepishly rubbing the back of his head hoping that she would buy it, the rider pass was nice enough to provide his identity in this world but wasn't nice enough to give him money to survive on this world's food.

"Oh that is ok Naruto-san just as long as you get it by next week then it will be alright. Now lets see where you can sit...Ah right there next to Shido-san." Naruto nodded and made his way there taking his seat.

Sticking his hand out to Shido Naruto introduced himself. "Hey there Shido-san I hope you'll take care of me."

"Ah don't worry about it Naruto-san." Replied Shido not noticing the looks of pain and suffering that Origami was sending Naruto.

Class went by pretty fast and while Naruto figured that he wouldn't need this information outside of this world but he still found it fairly interesting and just wrote down various notes for fun, soon the bell rang indicating that the class was over and it was time for lunch.

Shido had a lunchbox prepared for himself and told Naruto that after they were done with lunch then they could go around the school, since Naruto didn't have anything to eat at the moment Shido wanted to bring Naruto down to the shop to get some bread but Origami volunteered to do that.

As they walked through the school Origami led Naruto to an empty class room.

"So I suppose you have something to say to me?" asked Naruto as he looked about the room that they were in.

"Stay away from Shido, if you're thinking of doing anything to him..." Tobiichi allowed the silence between the two of them to put the point across.

"Don't worry about anything, we're all on the same side here why don't you understand I'm not here to hurt anyone! That monster, the beetle undead that created the roaches is our true enemy so can't you just trust me?" Naruto asked staring into Origami's eyes.

"Trust is something that has to be earned and you haven't reached a level where I can trust you yet." Origami stated before the both of them left to the school shop where some students were pushing through each other trying to get some bread.

"This is the school shop buy what you need before we head back."

Naruto nervously laughed. "Ah sorry but could I borrow some money? I forgot my wallet today."

"This is not a good way to start especially when you are trying to earn my trust." Origami stated as she took out her wallet and gave Naruto the minimum amount needed to buy bread.

"Thank you Origami." Naruto replied before taking the money and squeezed into the crowd.

By the time he came out of the crowd he saw that a number of people were crowding around a very strangely dressed person.

"Hey is that a cosplayer?"

"Must be I mean no one goes about in such a strange outfit..."

"Sorry but has anyone seen Naruto?" The black figure asked in a muffled voice since he had a cloth over his mouth holding a basket.

"Deneb?" Said Imagin turned towards Naruto and ran up to him handing over the basket.

"Here you go Naruto, this lunch was prepared by everyone from the liner so please enjoy it!" Deneb handed the basket over to Naruto before running off.

"Well now it looks like I have lunch and bread...Sigh looks like I bought this for nothing." Naruto put the bread into his pocket.

'Might as well keep it in case I get hungry later on.' Naruto followed Origami back to class, there he noticed that Origami had the same lunchbox as Shido but Shido didn't think anything about it.

So Naruto opened the basket and brought out a thermal flask with a note attached to it, taking the note he read it to himself. "From Naomi enjoy!"

For the sake of his health Naruto decided to put the flask away for the moment, and he took out the food which got everyone's attention, Naruto gulped before taking the note attached to it. "From the Imagin enjoy!"

Each rice ball was made in the shape of the Imagin's head and arranged in size starting with Sieg's small rice ball and ending with a rice ball from Deneb that was about the size of Naruto's head. 'Damn it Deneb! Why do you make food this big I could feed my class with this rice ball!'

"Uh I-I eat a lot...Itadakimasu-" Naruto bit into the rice ball and began to chew. 'Oh my god! This rice ball is huge!'

**[After class]**

Naruto was starting to feel better after the massive lunch that he had, he was on the way out when he noticed that there was a car waiting outside with men in shades waiting by its side.

As he walked past the car one of the men in shades tapped his shoulder. "Are you Naruto?"

Naruto froze for a minute before he answered, "Yeah why?"

The men opened the door and motioned for Naruto to step in, sensing no danger from this course of action Naruto stepped in and as the door closed a screen popped up in front of Naruto. "Ah hello Naruto-san it is nice to finally meet you."

"Ok and who are you?"

"Let us get you to a more secure location before we talk in full detail." The voice replied as the car started to move to its destination and as Naruto was seated in the back he turned on his music and allowed it to drown out the boredom along the way he also nodded off to the music.

When the car finally stopped Naruto woke up just as the door opened and it was one of the men in shades, "We're here."

"About time." Grumbled Naruto as he stepped out of the car to find himself in some kind of floating air vehicle. 'Now this is new...'

The men in shades beckoned Naruto forward and so he complied following the men all the way to some kind of conference room where there was a red haired girl eating what looked like a lollipop. "Ah you must be Naruto I trust that everything was good for you on your way here."

Naruto took a seat on his side of the room, "Yeah it was alright...now onto questions who are you, why do you need me and how do you know my name?"

"Ah I see right down to business huh. Very well then to answer your first question I am the commander of Fraxinus Kotori." Naruto put his hand up and stopped her for the moment.

"Wait what is the Fraxinus?" Kotori now had a glint in her eye.

"Yes the Fraxinus is a floating airship where we try to find a peaceful way to deal with the spacequakes created by the spirits." Kotori allowed the phrase to sink in before continuing. "Now then onto your other questions. We would like for you to work alongside us in stopping the spirit that caused the spacequake a few days ago since we believe that the spirit has created an emotional attachment to you. And how do we know your identity let's just say that we have our ways."

Naruto nodded. "Alright I see your point so I'll be willing to work with you so long as you leave certain aspects of dealing with her to me."

Kotori thought about it for a moment before she stuck her hand out. "Very well then I guess we have an agreement."

Naruto nodded and shook her hand, once done Kotori asked for Naruto to follow her as she brought him about the Fraxinus and handing him a communcation device that he placed into his ear before they arrived at the command center where people were running about as alarms blared. "Commander Kotori! The AST has been deployed to deal with those weird roach creatures in the city!"

Naruto's eyes shot open before he turned to Kotori, "Is there any way for me to get to the place where the roaches are attacking?"

"Y-yeah." Kotori nodded as she led Naruto to the Fraxinus's teleporter. "Just step in there and we'll get you there."

Naruto nodded and stepped into the teleporter before he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he saw that he was in the city and people were running away from the creatures as they attacked the people. The AST tried their best to fight the creatures off while the beetle undead leader pushed the roaches forth.

Naruto was about to transform into decade when he saw Deneb protecting some people, apparently on his way back to the liner he got lost/chased by people for thinking that he was some kind of pervert.

"Ah Naruto! Those roaches are attacking I'm sorry but please lend me your body!" Deneb jumped into Naruto's body and possessed him making his hair grow long past shoulder length, turning his eyes green as well as somehow making two locks of hair on each side of his head on the right side the lock was neon green with a darker green streak within it.

A belt appeared around D-Naruto's waist, taking out the rider pass D-Naruto cried out. "Henshin!"

Swiping the rider pass across the belt made it cry out, "Vega form!" with the swipe aura skin was released and attached itself onto Naruto's body before armor parts appeared and stuck onto the aura skin.

The DenGashers by D-Naruto's side formed a naginata while roach creatures appeared around the corner chasing a mother and her child, D-Naruto ran and stood in front of the mother and child holding his naginata pointed at the roach creatures. "I'll tell you this for starters..."

'Deneb!' The Imagin and Naruto screamed inside his head.

'Eh?'

'What are you doing?/Why did you take over my body?' The Imagin/Naruto asked.

'Saving these people so please be quiet.' Deneb stated before he turned to the mother and child asking them to leave the area while all this was happening Origami saw what happened.

Holding his naginata with both hands D-Naruto charged at the group slamming into the first one that he met sending it sprawling to the ground. Swinging his naginata around, D-Naruto struck the roaches surrounding them sending the roaches falling to the ground dead and to end it D-Naruto slammed the bottom of the naginata on the roach which laid sprawled on the ground.

The roaches soon expired by sinking into the ground the little girl ran up to D-Naruto and thanked him. "Don't worry there is no need to thank me we were just doing what we needed."

Having the girl's mother take them both away D-Naruto made his way to the source of the roaches were, the remaining members of AST also made their way to the source of the roaches when they arrived they saw the beetle undead facing down D-Naruto. "Ah so now all the viewers are here let's start!"

**[Play Spiritus Elektros]**

The beetle undead dashed forward and met D-Naruto in the middle throwing up rubble around them and making the ground below D-Naruto crack.

D-Naruto pushed the beetle undead back and slashed with his naginata but the beetle undead jumped backwards before it got hit, side-stepping the beetle undead got to the side and grabbed D-Naruto's shoulder pad swinging him about and punching D-Naruto multiple times before picking him up and tossing him off to the side.

D-Naruto put his heel down to stop his skid before shooting forth and running his naginata blade across the armor of the beetle undead however it still did no damage.

'What is this undead made of?' thought D-Naruto before he had to catch a blade of the beetle undead but the force was too much for him to take as he was sent flying off into the distance.

The members of AST decided to back up D-Naruto by opening fire upon the beetle undead however their bullets just pattered off of it's hard armor, "Hmph such nuisances."

Looking over at the members of AST the beetle undead fired off some kind of energy wave at the members of AST and it tore up the area around it as it homed in on them but before it struck the girls D-Naruto jumped in front of the wave taking the full brunt of the attack sending him flying backwards.

**[End Song]**

When he landed Deneb was forcibly thrown out of Naruto's body thus forcing Naruto to de-transform but he didn't stay down as he just picked himself up and attached the decadriver on his waist while taking out his decade card and held it shakingly in his hand. 'Naruto don't you can't take much more at this point.'

'B-But if I don't then more people could get hurt besides it's my duty to take care of the anomalies.' Naruto was about to insert the decade card when suddenly he was stopped by the beetle undead that appeared from out of nowhere and held a tight grip on Naruto's neck.

"Sorry but I cannot allow you to do this." Naruto tried to use his own strength to get the beetle undead to release him but it wasn't enough as Naruto soon felt the life getting drained out of him and he was too weak to use any of his jutsu's to free himself.

As for the Imagin they couldn't risk taking control of Naruto's body, out of fear that such a possession could put him in further danger.

However they didn't need to as a female voice called out. "Sandalphon!"

From the sky a gilded throne appeared and slammed down near the beetle undead throwing up strong winds that got the beetle undead to let go of Naruto dropping him to the ground while he massaged his neck and as the dust settled Naruto could see that it was the spirit from before.

"Sorry I'm late Naruto but I'm here to help now." The girl drew her sword from the gilded throne and pointed it at the beetle undead.

"You will pay for what you did to me." With that said the girl entered her combat stance.

To be continued...

So we end it here, now for story structure in case people want to know a 2 parter will be for relationships that concern Naruto while just a single part will just be for introduction of new rider cards.

And as for Konoha well I've got a plan for them later on, and there will also be a Diend so just keep on the look out for him/her.

As for rider cards technically Decade does not have a Wizard card to transform into but hey why not right? After all Decade appeared before the Neo-Heisei era and yes there will be other Neo-heisei rider cards besides Wizard.

And as an added bonus why don't you guys tell me what worlds you want, and I'll see if I can fit that into the story, also I want to explain the possession in which the Imagin can take possession of Naruto mostly because while Naruto can transform into the Den-o forms and fight he does not have the specific fighting style like how Ryutaros break dances while he shoots (for better or for worse depending on your perspective) so Naruto can transform into Den-o he won't use it as much instead allowing the Imagin to possess him. So with that said do the usual stuff, tell me if you like the theme song and thanks for reading.

_(Imagine Momotaros speaking) Next time: This arc will enter it's climax! _


End file.
